Phase-change memory (PCM) technology such as multi-stack cross-point PCM is a promising alternative to other non-volatile memory (NVM) technology. There exists a continuous drive to increase electro-thermal isolation of phase-change memory elements in order to optimize PCM operation including, for example, programming current and shape of a threshold voltage (VT) to current (I) characteristic, VT-I.